Kc and Eli meet
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Eli is thrown in detention with Kc. Fighting Ensues.


Eli had sat here many times. Detention. There was only Two other kids here. ''This is bull'' one of them said. ''stupid dress code.''

''Well its bull I have to be here cause I was just Freaking standing there.'' His Friend said. ''Teacher doesn't have to take the fact that she got dumped on ME'.'

''Hows it going with you and Jenna?'' one of them asked. The other boy shook his head.

''Shes pretty and shes hot, and she'll sleep with me unlike the other one, but man I miss her''. The kid said.

''who purity ring girl?'' the kid laughed. ''Dude come on the girl wouldn't bang you What was she worth to you?''. Eli rolled his eyes What a Ass. This was why he hated the jocks.

''She was really cute. She was more then just looks you know?'' He looked visibly upset. ''The first time I saw her, helped with her books I knew she was a special girl''.

''She was smarter then most girls''.His friend said.

''But she was so much more then that, I told her that once, she didn't know how pretty she was back then. I bet she doesn't know now. God I miss her. Her only flaw was her faith''. Eli just shook his head whoever had dated him he felt sorry for, his heart was in the right place but he thought with his dick. Like most of the boys on the team. ''She was a really great girl. She meant the world to me''.

''So what happened between you two?'' His friend asked.

''We used to fight, about her not wanting sex, about me being attracted to Jenna about everything. So I broke up with her and got with Jenna.'' He admitted.

''And now Jennas pregnant''. His friend mused.

''Yeah, kinda makes me wish I hadn't left her for Jenna. She meant a lot to me.'' The boy looked at his hands.

''If she meant so much to you wise guy why did you dump her for having some morals?'' Eli snapped. He had and enough with these to ass holes.

''I'm sorry Emo boy but I wasn't talking to you''. The boy snarled. ''Besides I don't think you know what its like to loose a girl you love!'' Eli snapped. He got up and got in the boys face grabbing his shirt.

''Don't lecture me about loosing a loved one! Girls are worth so much more then that! If you love her so much go get her back!''. Eli snarled.

''She would never take me back I almost cheated on her''. The boy looked even more upset. ''She was making me mad, the girl can never make up her mind, she loves me then she hates me she wants me then she won't have sex with me Jenna was there and I was attracted to her... I thought I should dump her instead of cheating.'' Eli felt sorry for the boy he'd done the right thing. And now he wanted her back.

''Well dude you two are over. Maybe it was for the best you said yourself you two always fought. I know whats that's like. you have Jenna now. And If you love her Like I do Clare-'' Eli was cut off by The kid grabbing his shirt.

''EDWARDS?!'' The kids face was purple.

''Yeah Clare Edwards, Whats it to you?'' Eli Snapped.

''Well Emo boy you listen and you listen good, you've got the best girl in the world in your arms and you better treat her right. Shes been hurt enough by me and Jenna. She doesn't need you messing her up too. Shes got the best smile, the best eyes, Shes one on a million don't f up your chance with her. Under stand?''

''I already intend to treat Clare with the respect you didn't''. Eli said through his teeth ''And stay away from Clare''.

''You don't own her!'' the kid snapped. ''If she wants to see me she will!''

''She doesn't want to talk to you!'' Elis voice rose a few octaves. ''You hurt her!'' Eli could see Clare outside the door through the window. She was waiting for him to get out so he could go meet her family.

''How do you know? Clares a forgiving girl.'' The kid shrugged. ''You don't know her like I do.'' Eli lost it. He didn't even think this sentence was met by his fist meeting the kids face. The kid jumped on him and started hitting him back. That was when they realized the teacher was gone for the first time.

''KC JUST LET IT GO MAN JUST LET IT GO!'' His friend was now yelling. ''HES NOT WORTH IT CLARES NOT WORTH IT''. Eli got up.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!'' His teeth clenched and face red. He backed the kid into the wall getting in his face.

''Of Course Clares worth it you freak!'' Kc shouted. In his friends face.

''Obviously I hit a nerve'' The kid said pushing Kc back not wanting to touch Eli who was starting to turn red. ''Calm down both of you, you dated the same girl get over it.'' He glanced Elis way. Eli was still several shades of red. Kc was slowly turning purple. The two were now having a stare off. The door opened and a girl with short brown hair came in. She got one look at Kc and Eli still have a stared down. And hit herself on the forehead.

''I heard yelling whats going on Eli? Oh hello KC.'' She walked up to Eli and took his arm and pulled him out of hearing distance. ''Where you fighting?'' She touched his slowly blacking eye.

''Your little Ex there needed a lesson on how we treat girls''. Eli said.

''Eli!'' she sighed. ''Just please don't hurt Kc and get yourself Expelled.''

''I'm sorry''. he kissed her. ''Your right''. He would kick Kcs Ass later. When Clare didn't have to find out. She would kick HIS ass if she found out anyways and he didn't want to fight with her.

''Thank you now i'll be out side.'' She walked out side and continued her school work. She could see Kcs friend lecturing him as well. She worked for a good five minutes when she heard more banging and yelling. She sighed and Glanced at Adam who sighed.

''Its my turn''. He sighed Jumping up to go break up the fight.


End file.
